starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Crisis on Naboo
250px|thumb|Festival of Light 250px|thumb|Bane, Palpatine & Hardeen Crisis on Naboo is de 18de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het laatste deel in de Moralo Eval-verhaallijn. Newsreel Supreme Chancellor in peril! After surviving the ordeals of the Box, Obi-Wan Kenobi -- working undercover as assassin Rako Hardeen -- is invited to join Count Dooku's plot against Chancellor Palpatine. Working with a team of bounty hunters, Obi-Wan travels to the planet of Naboo, where the Chancellor will preside over the Festival of Light. Now, as the Jedi Council and Count Dooku finalize their respective plans, a deadly confrontation seems inevitable.... Synopsis De Jedi High Council bereidt het Festival of Light minutieus voor, maar Anakin Skywalker maakt zich zorgen ondanks alle plannen van Mace Windu. Nu Dooku zijn team heeft geselecteerd, reizen de Bounty Hunters en de Count naar Naboo waar ze hun intrek nemen in een hangar. Alle leden krijgen een Datapad met info over hun missie. Derrown moet het Ray Shield uitschakelen rond het platform, Twazzi en Embo zijn de bewakers van Palpatine en Rako Hardeen, Obi-Wan Kenobi in vermomming, is de scherpschutter. Alle leden krijgen een Holographic Disguise Matrix uitgerust dat het voorziet van de identiteit van Senate Commandos. Palpatine wordt vergezeld van Mace, Anakin en Ahsoka Tano. Anakin wijst Ahsoka toe als de lijfwacht van Padmé Amidala en haar gezelschap. Queen Neeyutnee en Sio Bibble verwelkomen Palpatine samen met Amidala. Obi-Wan is ondertussen beland in een kamer die uitkijkt op het platform waar Palpatine zal speechen. Hij maakt van het ogenblik gebruikt om Mace in te lichten over de vermomde Senate Commando’s. Wanneer Palpatine’s speech start, wordt een Ray Shield opgetrokken over het platform, maar niemand beseft dat Cad Bane zich met een Holographic Disguise Matrix heeft vermomd als een Neimoidian toeschouwer. Obi-Wan merkt Derrown als Senate Commando op die het schild wil uitschakelen. Hij seint dit door, maar Anakin komt net te laat. De explosie zorgt voor de nodige paniek. Anakin wordt door Derrown geëlektrocuteerd, maar de Parwan kan niet meteen ontsnappen doordat Obi-Wan zijn Jet Pack raakt tijdens zijn vlucht. Ondertussen wisselen Twazzi en Palpatine van identiteit. Palpatine wordt een Senate Commando met een Holographic Disguise Matrix en Twazzi wordt de Chancellor. De speeder met Embo en de Chancellor wordt tegengehouden, maar wanneer Palpatine Anakin begint te slaan, beseft Anakin dat dit niet klopt. Hij haakt Twazzi’s arm af en vraagt waar de Chancellor is. Bane heeft de Chancellor als Senate Commando meegenomen naar de speeder van Moralo Eval. Samen rijden ze naar de afspraak. Obi-Wan heeft alles gevolgd en seint door dat hij Bane en Eval zal volgen. Op de afspraak blijkt Dooku niet op te dagen. Bane zegt dat ze Palpatine dan maar zelf gijzelen en er losgeld voor vragen. Er ontstaat een discussie tussen Bane en ‘Hardeen’. In het duel kan Hardeen ontsnappen aan Bane’s schoten. Het duel nam genoeg tijd in beslag om de Jedi op tijd te laten arriveren. Bane en Eval worden gearresteerd. Bane is woedend wanneer hij hoort dat Hardeen Kenobi was. Nu Dooku’s plan in duigen lijkt te vallen, wordt de veiligheid afgebouwd. Anakin is nog steeds bijzonder ontgoocheld en boos over het plan van de Jedi, zeker wanneer hij hoort dat Obi-Wan zelf had gevraagd om Anakin in het ongewisse te laten. Een opmerking van Anakin doet Obi-Wan nadenken. Anakin vroeg of Obi-Wan wel zeker was dat hij zelf alles wist van Dooku’s plan. Anakin vergezelt Palpatine ’s avonds naar een banquet van Neeyutnee en Padmé. Palpatine kan op een subtiele manier vernemen dat Anakin zich verongelijkt voelt door de acties van de Jedi. In feite leidt Anakin Palpatine naar Dooku’s valstrik. Darth Tyranus wacht gewoon op Darth Sidious, al moet Palpatine verrast reageren. Het plan was duidelijk een idee van Sidious om Anakin dichter bij de Dark Side te lokken. Het duel tussen Anakin en Dooku verloopt moeizamer dan Dooku had gedacht. Ondertussen ontdekt Obi-Wan een verborgen Comlink in de valies van zijn Blaster Rifle dat hij nodig had om Palpatine te verdoven. Hij beseft dat Dooku van alles op de hoogte is. Wanneer hij op het toneel verschijnt, dreigt Dooku met Palpatine te ontsnappen. Obi-Wans komst doet het tij net op tijd keren, waardoor Palpatine kan worden gered. Palpatine is lovend over de tussenkomst van de Jedi en vraagt zich af hoe het universum zou zijn, moesten de Jedi niet bestaan… Inhoud Nieuw *SG-194 *Festival of Light Bekend *Dooku *Cad Bane *Moralo Eval *Embo *Twazzi *Derrown *Palpatine *Mas Amedda *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Yoda *Sio Bibble - Debuut in TCW *Neeyutnee *Bail Organa *Padmé Amidala *Plo Koon *Saesee Tiin *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Adi Gallia Categorie:Televisie